The present invention relates to an openable covering construction for pergolas, verandas and the like.
A number of systems designed for covering pergola structures and protecting them from sunrays and atmospheric agents have been already designed.
In particular, covering structures including a series of bands made of different materials and which are arranged parallel to one another and, in same cases, overlapping one another are well known.
In openable systems, the above mentioned bands may be rotatively driven about a longitudinal axis, thereby allowing to uncover an underlying area.
A driving system for operating said bands provides to mount said bands crosswise, that is with the axis of each band perpendicular to the inclination axis of the structure, said bands being driven by parallelogram driving mechanisms arranged on a side of the covering.
Prior openable covering systems, however, have the drawback of not assuring a good impermeability in a case of a large rainfall.
This problem occurs in particular as the inclination of the covering is less than 15°, since rainwater stagnates in water collecting channels formed between each band pair.